I Want You To Be My Girl friend
by Kuroba Lhevitchi
Summary: Kaito Shion adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah nya dia mendapat kan beasiswa untuk sekolah di suatu sekolah ternama karena kepintaran nya di bidang matematika dan IPA nama sekolah itu adalah Voca academy suatu pagi ia menabrak seorang gadis berambut panjang sampai selutut rambut nya berwarna toska dan di kuncir twin tail.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want You To Be My Girl Friend**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kuroba Lhevitchi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corpotation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kaito Shion adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah nya dia mendapat kan beasiswa untuk sekolah di suatu sekolah ternama karena kepintaran nya di bidang matematika dan IPA nama sekolah itu adalah Voca academy suatu pagi ia menabrak seorang gadis berambut panjang sampai selutut rambut nya berwarna toska dan di kuncir twin tail.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, please Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1  
.**

.

**Kaito P.O.V**

Hai, namaku Shion Kaito. Tapi, kalian bisa memanggilku mempunyai mempunyai rambut berwarna biru seperti juga sangat suka dengan ice cream karena rasanya yg berbeda-beda dan enak sampai-sampai kau pernah di bilang maniak _aisu_ oleh temanku. aku bersekolah di Voca Academy. sebenarnya ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah Voca Academy. Jadi, bisa di bilang aku murid baru di sekolah itu.

Voca Academy adalah sekolah music yang sangat terkenal, walaupun ini sekolah music. Tetapi, ada pelajaran lain seperti di sekolah lain juga. Hanya anak orang kaya saja yang bisa masuk sekolah ini, aku hanya beruntung karena mendapatkan sebuah beasiswa dari sekolah lama ku.

"Ah, hari ini aku sangat semangat sekali" kataku, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah di crypton academy. Karena aku baru pertama kali masuk sekolah ini tentu saja aku belum mempunyai teman aku berjalan menuju kelasku aku berada di kelas VII-III aku masih memang masih kelas VII atau lebih tepatnya SMP kelas ku dan duduk di paling pojok di dekat tembok lalu aku menaruh tas ku karena ini masih pagi aku sangat bosan menunggu bel yang belum bunyi ternyata kelas akan di mulai pada pukul 06:30, sekarang saja masih jam 05:20 maklum lah murid baru, jadi belum tau. Karena aku bosan menunggu bel berbunyi, aku berkeliling sekolah untuk melihat-lihat dan ketika aku berjalan.

**BRUK!**

seorang perempuan berambut panjang kira-kira selutut, berwarna hijau _tosca_ dan di kuncir _twintail_ menabrak ku "_Sumimasen" _ kata perempuan itu meminta maaf "Ah, _daijoubu_" balas ku ke pada gadis itu. Lalu, aku membantu gadis itu mengambil buku yang berserakan di lantai. ketika aku mau mengambil buku yang berwarna hijau tangan gadis itu juga ingin mangambil buku yang sama denganku lalu tangan kami saling bersentuhan "_Sumimasen_" ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang memerah, "_Daijoubu_'' balas ku "Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanya ku kepada gadis itu "Aku harus menemukan kelas ku" balas gadis berambut panjang itu "Oh,kau murid baru juga yaa?" tanya ku lagi kepada gadis itu "iya" gadis itu membalas lagi pertanyaan ku "Kalau begitu kau sama dengan ku" kata ku "Oh,kau juga murid baru ya?" tanya gadis itu "Iya" balas ku "Bagaimana, kalau aku menemani mu mencari kelas. aku kan sudah berada di sini dari tadi pagi dan aku sudah berkeliling sekolah ini jadi aku tau sedikit kelas-kelas di sekolah ini" tanya ku menawarkan kepada gadis itu "_Ha'i,arigatou_'' kata gadis itu.

Akhir nya kami pun pergi bersama-sama dan ternyata gadis itu satu kelas dengan ku dia duduk di depan ku.'' Eh... _ettou_ tadi kita belum berkenalan, siapa namamu?" tanya ku dengan senyuman "Ah, sumimasen. nama ku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja Miku" balas gadis itu dengan senyuman yang sama seperti ku "Oh, nama ku Shion Kaito. kau bisa memanggil ku Kaito" aku membalas lagi gadis itu dengan senyuman yang masih ku gunakan.

Setelah kami berbincang-bingcang kira-kira tujuh menitan akhirnya bel pun berbunyi.

**KRINGG!**

Anak-anak pun berlarian menuju kelasnya masing-masing, dan seseorang pun masuk ke dalam kelasku. dia adalah seorang pria kira-kira tinggi nya itu 194 cm dia juga memakai jas berwarna hitam dan memakai kacamata "Kayanya, dia wali kelas kita" ucap salah satu murid perempuan dia sedang berbisik-bisik dengan teman nya. aku pun mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Ohayou _min'na,_ aku adalah wali kelas kalian" kata orang itu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, "Namaku adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru-sensei" ucap Kiyoteru-sensei sambil tersenyum kepada kami.

Sebenar nyamenurut ku kiyoteru-sensei itu masih berumur 17 tahunan karena wajah nya yang masih sangat muda,seperti remaja berumur 17 tahun "Aku tau yang kalian pikirkan" kata kiyoteru- sensei "Pasti, kalian berpikir aku ini masih remaja berumur 17 tahun, tapi asal kalian tahu aku ini sudah berumur 24 tahun" kata Kiyoteru-sensei "APAA?!" teriak semua siswa, "Selain menjadi wali kelas kalian, aku juga menjadi guru matematika kalian"

**Skip**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, anak-anak berlarian keluar dari dalam kelas. aku pergi ke _canteen_ untuk membeli makanan. Aku duduk di bangku dekat jendela agar sekalian bisa melihat pemandangan taman sekolah yang indah "_Sumimasen_ kaito_-kun_" kata seorang gadis pas aku milihat ke arah gadis itu ternyata dia adalah miku-san gadis yang ku tabrak tadi pagi "kaito-kun, boleh kah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya. Miku dengan senyuman manis "Te-tentu saja" kata ku dengan wajah sedikit memerah "_Ittadakimasu_" kata gadis itu dan langsung menyantap bekalnya dengan lahap "_Nee_, kaito-kun. kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya gadis itu. "aku tidak lapar" jawab ku dengan senyuman yang masih sama setelah kita sedang asik mengobrol.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria yang tinggi nya sama dengan ku. berambut panjang sampai sepinggang dan berwarna ungu berjalan kearah kita. dia juga bersama dua laki-laki lain. kurasa itu kelompok nya "Hei kalian berdua minggir lah ini meja ku" kata pria itu sambil menaruh kaki nya dia atas meja dan menatapku. "Kita yang sampai sini lebih dulu! Jadi, ini adalah meja kita. kau tidak bisa seenak nya mengambil meja orang!" seru ku, dengan nada yang tinggi "Ho, ternyata ada yang sudah jadi jagoan disini. apa kau tidak tau siapa kami?" tanya pria itu dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku "Aku tidak tau kalian. dan aku tidak mau tau" balas ku "Cih, lihat saja kau. aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mu" balas pria itu dengan nada yang mengancam akhir nya dia dan komplotan nya pun menjauh dari meja ku dan Miku.

"_Sugoi_ kau berani sekali" kata seorang pria berambut _honey blonde_ dengan iris _azure_ "Biasa saja, ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa? '' tanya ku kepada pria itu "_Watashi wa_ kagamine len, panggil saja Len. _Yoroshiku_" balas pria itu "_Watashi_, Shion Kaito. Yoroshiku" jawab ku memperkenal kan diri "Kau berani sekali memarahi Gakupo-san" kata Len memuji ku "Ohh, jadi nama pria tadi adalah Gakupo yaa?" ucapku "iya, dia adalah penguasa di sekolah ini. dan dua orang itu adalah anak buah nya Yumma dan Gumo. tidak ada yang berani kepada mereka bertiga" kata Len kepada ku dengan wajah yang khawatir "Nee, kagamine-san kenapa muka mu khawatir begitu?" tanya ku kepada Len "Aku hanya... khawatir, siapa pun yang melawan mereka bertiga akan mendapat masalah yang besar" balas Len "Ah, _daijoubu_ Len kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan ku mereka tidak akan macam-macam kepada ku" kata ku

**Skip**

**KRING..!**

Bel pun akhirnya berbunyi "Sampai di sini dulu pelajaran kita anak-anak. kita akan melanjut kan nya besok" kata Kiyoteru-sensei "_Ha'I, sensei_" kata murid-murid. Murid-murid pun berlarian keluar untuk pulang. Aku merapikan buku dan bersiap mau pulang "Miku-san kau pulang lewat mana" tanya ku kepada Miku "Aku pulang lewat taman crypton" kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis kearah ku "Wah, kebetulan sekali aku juga melewati arah yang sama dengan mu bangai mana kalau aku mengantar mu pulang "Kata ku dengan "ettou, apakah itu akan merepot kan mu?" tanya Miku dengan wajah yang merah sedikit "_Daijobu,_ aku tidak keberatan kok" jawab ku dangan senyuman. Akhirnya, aku dan Miku pulang bersama. Aku mengantar miku-san sampai depan rumah nya "_arigatou_, kaito-san. sudah mau mengantar ku pulang" kata Miku sambil menundukan kepalanya "_Daijoubu_, Miku-san aku akan langsung pulang" kata ku sambil tersenyum.

"Kaito-san, kok buru-buru kenapa tidak mampir kerumah ku dulu?" tanya Miku-san "_Daijoubu_, aku harus cepat pulang kalau tidak aku bisa di marahi orang tua ku" kata ku kepada Miku "Sekali lagi _arigatou _Kaito-san" kata Miku dengan senyuman manis nya "Ha'i miku-san. _Jaa_" kata ku lalu langsung pergi meninggal kan rumah Miku. Akhir nya aku sampai di rumah ku "_Tadaima_" kata ku, aku langsung menaiki tangga lalu menuju ke kamar ku dan membanting kan diri di kasur. karena aku sangat lelah aku ketiduran dan masih memakai baju sekolah. Saat aku bangun "WAH! sudah jam 08.00 malam!" aku langsung keluar dari kamar ku "nii-san sudah bangun yaa" kata seorang perempuan yang tidak lain adalah adik perempuan ku namanya adalah Kaiko-shion. dia baru kelas 6 SD aku dan dia berbeda sekolah. karena aku bisa bersekolah di Voca academy, karena mendapat beasiswa sementara dia tidak "Kaiko, kenapa kau tidak membangun kan ku?" tanya ku dengan nada yang tinggi "_sumimasen nii_-san, habis nya nii-san tidur nya nyenyak sekali. aku sampai tidak tega membangunkan nya" kata kaiko sambil menundukan kepalanya "_daijoubu_, ini tidak sepenuh nya salah mu. ini salahku juga karena tidur terlalu lama" kata ku sambil memegang kepala kaiko '' kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu" kata ku lagi ingin mengambil handuk yang ada di kamarku, aku pun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

**Skip **

"_Nii-san_, kalau sudah selesai mandi turun kebawah yaa. _kaa_-san sudah menyiapkan makanan" teriak Kaiko dari luar kamar mandi. setelah selesai mandi, aku memakai baju dan celana dan langsung turun ke bawah aku melihat kaiko, _otou-san, okaa-san_ sedang makan "Kaito-kun. bagaimana sekolah mu?" tanya _kaa_-san sambil tersenyum polos kearah ku "baik-baik saja" kata ku kepada _okaa-san_ "Apakah kau mendapat teman baru atau pacar baru?" Tanya _otou_-san sambil tertawa kecil mengejek ku "Ah, otou-san" kataku sambil memaling kan muka dari ottou-san "Sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan" kata o_kaa_-san "_Ha'I_" kata kami. setelah selesai makan aku langsung menuju ke kamar ku dan langsung tidur.

"Ah, ini adalah hari kedua ku di Voca academy" aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur ku dan langsung menuju kekamar mandi setelah selesai mandi aku mamakai baju sekolah, celana, Ikat pinggang, kaus kaki dan sepatu aku langsung menuju ke bawah untuk sarapan pagi bersama keluargaku "_ittadakimasu_" seperti biasa, aku langsung menyantap makanan yang ada di meja makan dengan lahap. setelah selesai makan aku pergi sendiri ke Voca academy dengan berjalan kaki. karena _okaa_-san harus mengantar kaiko ke sekolah nya dan dia langsung berangkat kerja sehingga tidak bisa mengantar ku. saat aku sedang berjalan aku melihat Miku "Miku-san!" aku berteriak memanggil nya "Ah, _ohayou_ Kaito-san" kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want You To Be My Girlfriend**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kuroba Lhevitchi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kaito Shion adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah nya dia mendapat kan beasiswa untuk sekolah di suatu sekolah ternama karena kepintaran nya di bidang matematika dan IPA nama sekolah itu adalah Voca academy suatu pagi ia menabarak seorang gadis berambut panjang sampai selutut rambut nya berwarna toska dan di**** ku****ncir twin tail.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, please Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

**.**

**.**

Saat aku sedang berjalan aku melihat Miku "Miku!" aku berteriak memanggil nya "Ah, _ohayou _Kaito" kata Miku sambil tersenyum "_Ohayou_, Miku kita pergi ke sekolah bareng yuk" ajakku "Baiklah" kata Miku, lalu kami pergi bareng ke sekolah setelah itu.

**SKIP!**

3 bulan pun berlalu, aku berangkat ke sekolah. Saat aku tiba di sekolah, seperti biasa belum ada murid yang datang, aku masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku ku, aku melipat kedua tangan ku di meja dan menundukan kepala ku lalu pintu kelas terbuka ada orang yang Datang Aku tidak mempedulikan nya, orang itu berjalan kearah ku.

Saat aku mendongakkan kepala ku ternyata itu adalah miku "Ohayou, Kaito" kata Miku "Ohayou Miku" balas ku menyapa nya "Kaito kan hari ini ulangan matematika" kata Miku sambil senyum senyum sendiri "I…i…iya, lalu kenapa?" kata ku agak sedikit takut karena sikap Miku yang jadi aneh tiba-tiba.

"Bagai mana kalau kita taruhan" ucap Miku "Taruhan?" tanyaku kaget "Iya taruhan" jawab miku "Mau taruhan apa?" Tanya ku pada Miku "Taruhannya, kalau nilaiku lebih besar darimu. Kau jadi _butler _ku setahun, kalau nilaimu lebih besar. Aku yang akan menjadi _maid. Setuju_?" Tanya miku sambil tersenyum kepada ku "Jika aku menang kau akan menuruti semua permintaan ku apapun itu?" ucap ku "iya" jawab miku "Jadi, bagaimana mau tidak?" Tanya Miku "baiklah aku terima tangtangan mu" kata ku dengan semangat.

**KRIING!**

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Dan seperti biasa, anak-anak berlarian ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Seorang wanita berambut kuning sampai sepinggang memakai baju berwarna hitam dan rok yang warna nya sama masuk kedalam kelas 7-B "_Ohayou, min'na_" ucap wanita itu "_Ohayou _Liliy-_sensei_" itu adalah Liliy-_sensei_. guru matematika di kelas ini "Apa kalian sudah belajar untuk ulangan matematika?" Tanya Liliy-_sensei_ "Sudah _sensei_!" seru murid-murid termasuk aku, aku sangat gemetaran karena tidak sabar ingin mengerjakan ulangan matematika ini "Baiklah anak-anak tutup buku kalian" kata Liliy-_sensei_ semua anak pun menutup buku dan soal ulangan di bagikan.

Ternyata itu tidak seperti dugaan ku, ku kira ulangan ini sangat lah susah tetapi ini lebih gampang dari yang ku bayangkan. Setelah 15 menitan aku mengerjakan soal akhir nya selesai juga "Shion Kaito, apakah kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Liliy-_sensei_ "Iya, _sensei_" jawab ku "Bawa kemari kertas ulangan mu" kata Liliy-_sensei_, aku maju kedepan dan menaruh kertas ulangan ku di meja _sensei_ dan 5 menit kamudian "_Sensei_, aku sudah selesai" kata Miku "bawa kemari kertas ulangan mu Miku" kata Liliy-_sensei_ miku membawa kertas ulangan nya ke meja guru dan meletakan nya di atas kertas ulangan ku, aku lalu mengecek soal yang baru di bagikan oleh lili-sensei tadi. Sebenarnya, saat ulangan tadi. Aku menuliskan jawabanku di sebuah kertas.

Setelah aku mengeceknya, ternyata ada 2 nomor yang aku belum isi "Ahh, tidak! Bagaimana ini. kalau si pencinta _negi_ itu menang dari ku, aku bisa di jadikan budak oleh nya" kata ku dalam hati "Baiklah, anak-anak waktu kalian habis ayo kumpulkan ketas ulangan kalian" ucap Liliy-sensei.

**KRING!**

Bel istirahat berbunyi aku langasung keluar dan membeli es krim di kantin dan duduk di samping jendela, untuk melihat keluar ternyata cuaca nya sangat buruk hujan "Ahh, sial kenapa harus hujan, untung nya saja aku membawa payung." Ucapku dalam hati

**Skip!**

**KRING!**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku langsung keluar. ketika aku mau pulang, aku melihat Miku sedang berdiri di depan sekolah "Miku, kau sedang apa di sini? kan bel pulang sudah berbunyi" tanyaku dengan sedikit bingung "Aku… tidak tau ingin pulang naik apa, kakak ku mikuo sedang sakit di rumah jadi aku tidak bisa pulang dengan nya aku juga tidak membawa payung" kata Miku dengan agak khawatir "Aku akan mengantar mu pulang Miku anggap saja aku sedang menjadi _butler_mu" kata ku "Apa? ulangan nya kan belum di bagi jadi kita belum tau siapa yang paling tinggi kan" kata Miku agak kaget "Emm… bener juga sih" kata ku "Kau ini bagai mana sih _BaK_aito" kata miku sambil mengejek ku "Jadi aku temani pulang yaa" kataku kepada Miku "Baiklah, _arigatou gozaimasu_ kaito" ucap Miku.

Aku pun menemaninya pulang sesampai di rumah nya "_nii-san_, _tadaima_. Kaito kau duduk saja dulu di sofa. aku akan membuat kan mu _ice cream_ _negi_" kata Miku "_Arigatou_ _miku-san_" kata ku sambil tersenyum "Miku kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya seorang pria berambut warna toska sampai seleher "Ohh, aku pulang dengan teman ku dia sedang ada di ruang tamu" jawab miku "Ohh, sumimasen Miku. aku tidak mengentar mu pulang" kata pria itu "_Daijoubu_ _nii-san_" kata miku sambil membawa _ice cream negi_, lalu Miku pun pergi ke ruang tamu "_Sumimasen_, Kaito. aku membuat _ice cream_ nya terlalu lama" kata Miku sambil menyodorkan _ice cream_ _negi_ kearah ku "_Daijobu_" kata ku sambil menerima es krim yang di sodor kan miku "_ittadakimasu_" kataku sambil menundukan kepala ke Miku "Miku, pria yang mengobrol bersama mu tadi itu siapa?" Tanya ku kepada miku sambil memakan _ice cream_ _negi_ "Ohh, itu adalah _nii-san_ ku nama nya Mikuo. kami hanya tinggal berdua…. orang tua kami sudah meninggal _okaa-san_ meninggal saat melahirkan aku _otou-san_ meninggal karena kecelakaan. jadi aku tidak tau wajah mereka" kata Miku sambil meneteskan air mata "_Sumimasen_ Miku" kata ku dengan wajah tidak enak kepada miku.

"_Daijoubu_ Kaito. itu kan sudah berlalu, jadi tidak terlalu kepikiran oleh ku" kata Miku berusaha untuk tersenyum "iya…. Tapi, tetap saja aku jadi tidak enak" kata ku kepada miku "_Daijoubu_" kata Miku "Aku akan menemani mu dari berangkat sampai pulang sekolah" kata ku "Apa tapi kan" kata miku baru setengah berbicara langsung ku potong "_Daijoubu_, Miku-san soal taruhan itu anggap saja kau yang menang" kata ku sambil tersenyum kearah miku.

"_Arigatou_, Kaito" kata Miku "Ice cream buatan mu sangat enak" kata ku kepada miku muka nya langsung berwarna merah "Ahh, _sumimasen_ aku harus pulang kalau terlambat. aku akan di marahi orang tua ku" kata ku "Baiklah akan ku buka kan pintu depan" kata Miku. lalu miku membuka kan pintu depan rumah nya "_Jaa_" aku langsung pergi bukanya tidak sopan tapi kalau aku pulang terlambat oka-sandan ottou-san pasti akan marah besar pada ku "_Arigatou, _Kaito".

**To Be Continue**


End file.
